


Dangerous

by fanfoolishness (LoonyLupin), LoonyLupin



Series: Ouroboros: Aodhan Trevelyan X Dorian Pavus [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Haven, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/fanfoolishness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/LoonyLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian Pavus realizes the danger of joining the Inquisition too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous

It happens by degrees. Perhaps it’s why it catches Dorian by surprise.

Small things, like the way his hand tingles when he shakes the Herald’s for the first time. Almost he writes it off as storm and frost combining, the magic beneath their skin crackling, nothing more.

But Dorian is Tevinter. He knows better, knows magic doesn’t escape its bounds with him that way. Even Southern mages would not be so lax. It’s something different that makes his skin hum when he brushes against the Herald by mistake.

There’s jokes, of course. Standard procedure with wicked smiles, barbed flirtations. They roll off Dorian’s tongue, half-meant, half-not, another type of Tevinter ornamentation to match his cloak and robes. Another type of armor. Yet Trevelyan matches him, wry remark for wry remark, reddish lips curved in a grin, and the way his tongue moves when he speaks – distraction, that’s what it is, and patently unfair. Does the man even know the way his mouth tempts?

He starts to realize the danger somewhere in the wretched Hinterlands, bathing in some backwoods stream beside the other man. Aodhan is freckled all over, ginger all over, and Dorian finds himself frantically trying to avoid calling attention to his own arousal. It seems that mages from the Circle, despite being confined, keep rather fit. Dorian’s grateful for the frigid water lapping around his waist; it helps.

Then Haven falls, and Aodhan vanishes beneath the snow and the wreckage. Dorian is forced to retreat with the others, fear and anxiety gnawing at him as he marches. He fears Corypheus, hates him, but he can barely think of the creature. Other thoughts swarm his mind.

Is Aodhan all right? How could he be?

He’s frozen to the core, lips chapped, ice forming in his eyelashes, his mustache. He’s never been so cold. Dorian lingers near the entrance to their makeshift camp with Cullen and Cassandra, keeping watch, wondering, hoping.

When they see a hunched figure in brown and green limping toward them, it’s Dorian who breaks the line first, runs to him as Aodhan crumples in the snow. Dorian’s cold-numbed hands close over Aodhan’s shoulders, but even through the numbness he feels it, that crackling. Dorian slips an arm around the other man, helping him to his feet, desperate to get him to the warmth.

Aodhan’s eyes are closed, frost riming his cheeks and hair, but he’s breathing; he lays on a hastily assembled cot, shivering beneath his blankets. Dorian wonders if he would have made it if it were not for his affinity for cold. He watches him from the entrance of the tent, exhausted, catching a bit of warmth from the fire.

It comes to him suddenly. This is dangerous.

The threats of death, of freezing, of starvation, of Corypheus, certainly those are real. But it’s Aodhan’s face, pale beneath the freckles, that makes Dorian swallow.

Perhaps he should have been more careful; perhaps he shouldn’t have flirted so. Perhaps he should have held himself back further. But he did not, and now he feels relief, seeing the other man’s chest rise and fall.

Danger or no, Dorian is grateful. It’s only a feeling. The whole camp should be grateful, yes? But he suspects it’s not the same for them as it is for him, and he frowns, wondering what he’s gotten himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time really trying Dorian POV, he's delightful!


End file.
